Only Hope
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: At the end of the ICCA's Beca is itching to tell Chloe her true feelings even though she kissed Jesse. But in the darkness Chloe is nowhere to be found. First story please be nice!


"Shit" I thought to myself as my lips connected with Jessie's. I quickly pushed him off, looking around for my TRUE love. My eyes landed on the fiery red hair that belonged to my lover. Her baby blue eyes fell on mine, and all that I could see in them was sadness, breaking my heart just a little bit more. She turned on her heels and fled the ICCA's building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chlo?" I whispered in the darkness. I was rewarded with the cold, hard, silence of the dark night.

"Beca what the hell?!" The familiar controlling voice boomed through the night. "Why did you kiss him? We all new you had a mutual toner with Chloe." I sighed running a hand through my chocolate brown hair.

"I messed up big time Aubrey. I love her so much and I ran off to Jessie because he was _safe_. What the hell is wrong with me?" As if sensing my distress the blonde took a seat next to me on the ground. Million of unsatisfying thoughts ran through my head. But one particular thought stood out.

_"What if I don't get her back?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I tossed and turned, thinking how I could make it up to Chloe. I decided I would text her in the morning telling her we could meet up and watch a movie together.

The sun's rays beat down on Chloe's tear-stained face. Checking her phone, she saw that Beca had texted and wanted her to meet her at Beca's place. Sighing, Chloe reluctantly got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing the doorbell ring, Beca shot up from the couch. Inches away from the door Beca reminded herself "I'm a badass, play it cool Mitchell."

"Hey Chloe." Beca smiled. When Chloe flashed her a small smile, Beca could feel the guilt bubbling inside of her.

"So what movie we watching today?"

"Aubrey said you really liked _**A Walk To Remember**_ so I redboxed it." Walking inside Chloe smiled, knowing that on the inside Beca would die for the ones that she cared about. As the movie started playing, Chloe could feel herself forgiving Beca and cuddled up to her. Beca, being the sarcastic person she was smirked and looked over at Chloe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes into the film and Beca was already whining about the movie.

"Chloeeeeee."

"Becaaaaaaaaaa." Chloe shot back. "Hush I'm watching." Beca pouted and flicked Chloe.

"Hey! OW! Really quiet now. Jamie's about to sing my favorite song Only Hope!" Beca quickly filed the information into the back of her head. An hour or so later, and a tissue box down, the credits started rolling.

"OH THANK GOD! I THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER END." Beca emphasized.

"Oh please I saw you shed a tear when she was in the hopsital." Chloe said with a nudge and a wink.

Beca scoffed and said, " Please I had something in my eye. I never clean this house." Chloe rolled her eyes. Blushing, Beca refused to look at Chloe, finding sudden interest for the wall. Looking at her phone Chloe said, "I better run. I told Bree I'd be back by dinner to help her out. This was nice though, maybe we'll do it again some other time, yeah?" Beca quick to respond, nodded her head. As Chloe left she shot Beca a sad and longful look before closing the door behind her. Sighing, Beca realized she couldn't just be Chloe's friend anymore. She wanted, no _needed _Chloe to be her girlfriend. She texted Aubrey for help but got a "You're on your own for this one. :D " from the ex-leader. Upset and confused Beca blasted her mixes, much to Kimmy Jin's displeasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Chloe, it's Beca. I need you to meet me at the river we always hung out at, ok? I'll be there at seven. Please call me back."

Chloe ran a hand through her fiery red locks.

"Bree should I go?"

" Duh. You guys are both into each other. Don't let her go." The usual uptight blonde was secretly rooting for the petite brunette seeing how happy she made Chloe.

As the clock struck 7, Chloe arrived at the relaxing river bank near the college. But instead of being greeted by Beca, Chloe was greeted with a small picnic basket and some candles. Smiling to herself, Chloe walked around looking for the DJ.

"Oh hey Chloe! Didn't see ya there. Here sit down and enjoy this meal. I've got a surprise for you tonight." Beca added with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing the sandwiches (that were basically heaven on Earth as Chloe said) Beca told Chloe she'd be right back and to relax. When Beca finally returned, she was holding a flower. Quirking an eyebrow, Chloe took the rose and sat per Beca's request. But what she didn't expect was to hear _**Only Hope**_ come out of a speaker. Starting slowly at first, Beca sang the first verse.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
Over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and  
Over again  
**_  
Beca stared intensely at Chloe. Seeing the happiness and adoration in her piercing blue eyes made Beca sing with passion that shocked both her and Chloe.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
**_  
Being as it was Chloe's favorite song, she joined Beca in the second verse.

_**Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have  
For me over again  
**_  
Eyes locked the couple smiled at each other and held onto the last note.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
**_  
Knowing the bridge was coming up, Chloe faded away letting Beca steal the spotlight.

_**I give You my apathy  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back**_

Seeing the sudden unreadable look on Chloe made her almost stop. But then the thought of her losing Chloe made Beca power on through the rest of the song.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
_

Pleading with her eyes for Chloe to say something, Beca took a seat next to Chloe. Suddenly, she felt Chloe bury her head into the crook of Beca's neck.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I shouldn't have kissed Jessie, and I don't know. You're just so gorgeous, and you have Tom. But all I want is for you to me mine, and only mine. But I know that you probably like Tom and so its probably ridiculous that I'm even-" Chloe cut her off with a passionate kiss to Beca's lips.

"You know you're not so smart? I've literally done nothing but shoot you hints that I liked you." Chloe said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm not smart huh? You're gonna regret that you said that!" Beca tackled Chloe and tickled her ribs.

"Im, HAHAHA, sorry be-ca! With that Beca let go of Chloe and crashed her lips to Chloe's.

"I'm so in love with you Beca Mitchell."

"As with you Chloe Beale." Beca smiled at Chloe.


End file.
